Previous methods of expansion of power medium have a lower rate of efficiency by not utilizing the potential energy present in the power medium or ambient. The use of power medium that changes phase is well known and the information in the prior art references is incorporated by reference into this system and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,884,546B2 (Ayres, Clarke, Dearman) details a system for using a cryogen to generate power. The system has a lower rate of efficiency by not recuperating potential energy or isolating components from the ambient.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,468,829B2 (De Reyes) details a system that uses a turbine to convert liquid nitrogen into power. The system has a lower rate of efficiency by not recuperating potential energy or isolating components from the ambient.